


Breaking- Miraculous Ladybug

by Number1miraculousfan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number1miraculousfan/pseuds/Number1miraculousfan
Summary: When they all turn 16, someone gets Akumatized, his power allowed him to control people. The villain controlled Cat Noir, and made him Cataclysm Ladybug, Cat noir doesn't know what happened, only Ladybug does.After the Ladybug getting Cataclysmed, the villain no longer controlled Cat noir.But in this battle, Ladybug couldn't and didn't call up her Lucky Charm, which means she is unable to fix the damage caused by the supervillain, during the battle, Hawk Moth takes away the Akuma for an unknown reason, Ladybug de-evilized the akuma, leaving a confused Cat Noir.Marinette goes to Master Fu, and tells him what happened, hoping he could help her. But Master Fu had no idea what to do.Will Marinette survive? Will Cat Noir find out? Will Hawk Moth win?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Grazed

* * *

**_No ones P.O.V_ **

"T-Time to de-evilize!" ladybug whimpers weakly. She was hurt. She was so weak, she couldn't swing her yo-yo to de-evilize the akuma. Instead, she collapsed onto the ground, and let out a quiet groan.

This time, when her and Cat Noir fought the villain, and didn't use her lucky charm, Hawk Moth took away the Akuma, all that was left was the evil in it. 

Ladybug needed to try again. She stands up, wobbling and shaking. 

She takes a deep breath, and nods. 

"Time t-to de-evilize!" Ladybug cries, even weaker than the last time. She swings the yo-yo, and this time it successfully captured the Akuma. 

She pulled her yo-yo back to her with a groan.

"Got-tcha" She gasped as her body was feeling like dead weight. 

Her vision was blurry, but she could faintly see Cat Noir, coming towards her. 

She forced her closing eyes open, Cat Noir out an arm behind her back, grappling her arm. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, you better go before you t-transform back." Ladybug forced a fake smile. 

Cat Noir nodded hesitantly, removing his hand from her arm. 

She took her yo-yo, and threw it in the direction of a nearby lamppost. 

Cat Noir noticed her leave. 

Once she disappeared, he turned his attention to the young man, looking puzzled behind him. 

"W-What happened?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You were Akumatized" Cat Noir smiles passing the boy his book, which had the akuma in it. 

"Uh, thanks!" He smiles. 

The boy stands up, and takes the book. 

Cat Noir nods, still confused on what happened. 

The boy runs off, and Cat Noir does the same. 

  
  


**_*°°°*At the Dupain-Cheng residence*°°°*_ **

  
  


When Marinette gets home, she stumbles through the balcony hatch. 

She drops her transformation, and her legs begin trembling. 

"Tikki, help me" She pants, and drops to the floor. 

"Marinette!?" Tikki shrieks.

Tikki zooms towards her Miraculous holder, and places her tiny hand on Marinette's forehead 

"Oh my gosh! Marinette you're burning up! You _need_ to get help! You can't even stand up or walk!" Tikki cries. 

Marinette raises her shaking head, "I-I'm fine Tikki… I… just need to rest." Marinette stutters, failing to stand.

"Marinette we need to see Master Fu!" Tikki squeaks, tearing up. 

"Tikki I said I'm fine… " Marinette whispers making it to her chaise.

"No Marinette! Listen to me! What happened?!" Tikki yells. 

Marinette groans. 

"Cat Noir… the villain controlled him, and Cataclysmed me" Marinette clutches her stomach.

Tikki gasps in horror.

"Oh my goodness, Marinette! We need to get you to see Master Fu this instant!" Tikki commands. 

Marinette groans. 

"H-How?" Marinette moans.

Tikki gasps, not knowing what to do. 

"Where is your phone?" Tikki asks, frowning.

Marinette takes her phone from her handbag, handing it to Tikki with a grunt.

"Um… can you unlock it?" Tikki asks sheepishly.

Marinette tries her best to sit up, taking back her phone. She unlocks it, goes to contacts, and presses Wang's number. 

"He-hello?" She groans. 

_"Hello, Marinette? What's wrong?"_ Wang answers.

"I… I need… h-help" Marinette stutters. 

_"What happened?"_ He asks. 

Tikki clicks her tongue. She flies up to the phone. 

"Master! Something really, really bad happened! We need to see you immediately! But I don't think Marinette will be able to come to you" Tikki cries. 

_"Hmm… okay. Put Marinette back on the phone please Tikki_ " Master Fu asks. 

Tikki flies back to Marinette, and places the phone in her hand.

"H-Hello?" Marinette growls. 

_"Marinette, listen to me very carefully. I need you and Tikki t-"_ Marinette's phone slowly slides out of her hand, and smashes on the ground, cutting off Master Fu. 

Tikki doesn't know what to do.

They need to get to Wang. 

But how? 

He can't come to them. 

They have to go to him. 

Marinette can barely move… barely speak… barely breathe… 

  
  
  


**A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A** ****

_~To be continued~_

**A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A**


	2. Secret

* * *

"So… she's Ladybug… and … your her Kwami, and Cat Noir Cataclysmed her?" A voice said. 

Tikki nodded weakly. 

"Thank you so much for coming Alya. Something terrible could have happened" Tikki thanks. 

"Hey no prob. She's my bff. I can't stand to see her like this. I… I can't believe this happened." Alya frowns. 

"Me either. You can drive, correct?" Tikki asks. 

"Yeup! Cars outside, why?" Alya smiles. 

"I need you to drive Marinette somewhere. I'll tell you where to go" Tikki looks to Marinette. "Please keep her safe"

Alya looks at her sleeping bestie. 

"I will. Also, how the heck did she fall asleep?" Alya asks, a look of seriousness on her face. 

"She.. She passed out" Tikki cries. 

Alya gasps. 

"Girl, you better be okay" Alya whispers. 

Alya stands up for the chaise. 

She takes her car keys out of her bag, and throws them lightly into the air with her right hand, and catches them in her left, causing the metal from all the keys to clink together, and make a jingling noise. 

"Here, I'll take those, you take care of Marinette" Tikki flies to Alya's hand, taking the keys from her. 

Alya gasps at first, and nods. 

Alya was strong enough to lift Marinette, bridal style, besides, Marinette was really light, even when she was asleep. 

"Her parents aren't here. The streets are empty because Chloé threw another party" Alya rolls her eyes. "Which means we can go out the front door" 

"Okay" Tikki nods, and follows Alya down stairs. 

Alya starts the car, with Marinette in the back seat, and Tikki keeping an eye on her. 

Once the engine starts, she turns left, if they want to get there fast, they have to take the least busiest road. 

As Alya gently turns the car around, Marinette begins waking. 

"Wh-" She gasps looking around. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay Marinette" Tikki whispers. "We're taking you to see Master Fu." Tikki smiles. 

"W-we?" Marinette groans. 

"Hey Marinette" Alya frowns looking at her bestie through the rear-view mirror. 

"Alya?!" Marinette shrieks. "You know my secret?"

"Yeah... How are you feeling?" Alya asks in a comforting tone. 

"Besides getting Cataclysmed… I don't know… better than before at least" Marinette sighs. 

"Good" Alya gives a sigh of relief. 

"Take a right here" Tikki commands. 

"Alright" Alya nods.

"We're almost there Marinette… sit tight for now." Tikki forces a smile. 

Marinette closes her eyes. 

It was a smooth ride until the car hit a bump, which made Marinette groan in pain, and cough uncontrollably.

Alya stopped at the red light, and took a bottle of water from her bag. She holds it back behind her.

"Here, drink" She says keeping her eyes on the traffic light. 

Marinette takes it from her, twists the cap off, and takes a big gulp of water. 

"T-Thanks" Marinette smiles. 

"Hold on" Alya warns, as she presses her foot down on the accelerator and speeds up, within the speed limit of course. 

Marinette groans. 

"So… your Ladybug" Alya says, trying to keep Marinette's mind off the pain. 

"Wait what? How did you know?" Marinette gasps. 

"Um… Whatdoya mean? We went over this" Alya says in confusion.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, sorry" Marinette rubs her eyes. 

Alya hums.

"Yep… the one and only" Marinette smiles. 

"Wow. You have been my idol all along!" Alya sighed dreamily. "I feel so stupid though"

Marinette looks at her bestie, through the rear-view mirror. 

"Why?" She asks. 

Alya frowns. 

"Right turn here!" Tikki commands. 

Alya listens, and turns right. "Where are we going?" She complains.

"We have to take the long way. We cannot risk being followed. Especially with Marinette in this… condition" Tikki explains. 

Alya nods. 

"Are… are you gonna answer my question?" Marinette growls. 

Alya stays silent for a few seconds.

"Because… it was so obvious! I am a reporter… I'm usually good at this stuff" Alya frowns. "And the mask, it only cover up, like… twenty-five percent of your face!" She adds. 

"Well… it's not like anyone else figured it out" Alya sighs. 

Marinette nods, thinking back to when Adrien figured out her identity.

_ Well, it was technically my fault, I mean, since he saw me, I basically  _ **_revealed_ ** _ my identity. So technically he just had to out the obvious clues together. Which means it's my fault, he didn't uncover my secret identity the way Alya has been trying to. Right?  _

Another red traffic light. 

Alya would tell her bestie was thinking about something.

Alya hums, and lets out a sigh . 

"Someone figured it, didn't they?" She asks 

"Technically no… but… technically yes" Marinette frowns, holding herself. 

"What happened?"

Marinette sighs. 

"So basically… on St Athanase day... " Marinette pauses.

"Continue" Alya says. 

"I couldn't get into his house… so I transformed into Ladybug to get in… I signed the gift, I signed it Marinette, and when I was leaving, he saw me…and figured out my identity" Marinette explains, ending with a sigh. 

"Oh. Well that doesn't count!" Alya says with laughter.

Marinette smiles a crooked smile. 

It was clearly fake. Alya and Tikki could tell. 

The traffic light turns green, Alya presses her foot on the accelerator, gentler than before, for Marinette's sake. 

"Okay, take a left up here, and stop outside that little Chinese Massage shop, please" Tikki commands. 

Alya nods. She takes the turn, and parks where told. 

She unbuckled her seatbelt, and opened the back car door.

"Can you walk?" Alya asks. 

Marinette smiles and stands up. She stands still for a few seconds, until her knees turn wobbly, and she falls back, Alya catching her. 

She puts Marinette's arm over her shoulder, and holds her waist. 

"Come on" Alya smiles, helping Marinette walk. Tikki leads the way. 

Once they headed up the stairs, there was a door. 

Tikki nods, as Alya knocks on the door. 

"Come in" A voice said on the other side of the door. 

The door creaks open, and they see an elderly man sitting on the floor, with a cup of tea in his hand. 

"Hello there, Rena Rouge" He said, as the door closed behind them. 

  
  
  


**A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A**

_ ~To be continued~ _

**A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A**


	3. Explanation

Alya's P.O.V

"And then, they called me, via house phone, which she only uses if it's important, so I rushed over, and helped them come here." I explained Master Fu hums.

"What can we do, Master?" Tikki cries.

Fu frowns. "I'm not sure. Keep her here for the meantime, Alya, I need to come up with a plan." I nod, and Fu walks off into a room, with Tikki following behind.

A waking groan came from Marinette. Marinette looks around in fear. "What happened? Where the hell am I?" Marinette gasps.

"Don't worry Marinette, Master Fu is trying to help you" My voice shivers

"Who?! Help with what?!" Marinette shudders

"What do you mean?!" I bleat. "Who, who, who are you?" Marinette sputters.

"I'm your best friend!" I cry. Marinette looks at me in confusion.

She clenches her stomach. "Ow!" She moaned. "It's okay" I comforted, giving her the water bottle form earlier. She looks at me hesitantly, until her trembling hand took the bottle from me.

She took a big gulp from the bottle, and sighs "T-Thanks…?" Marinette praised, a questioning tone.

"Alya" I responded.

"Thanks, Alya"

"No problem" Marinette smiled at me. Why does she keep forgetting everything? What do I do?

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Nowhere special. Massage shop" I said.

Marinette nodded. "Kay" she whispered. I smiled a stiff smile. "Is there a bathroom 'round here?"

"Um, should be around the around the corner, yeah" I pointed towards the corridor.

"Thanks" said Marinette, standing up, and heading to the corridor, grunting when she makes it to her feet. She gives me a suspicious look, through the corner of her eye. I hum.

Marinette's P.O.V

There is something up with… that girl… She… she seems like she knows something.

I made it to a door, I stood outside for a bit, my ear against the door. Just in case. I thought.

Silence. I opened the door, it wasn't a bathroom, whoops. The room was almost empty, all that was there were a few books, papers. I wasn't bothered enough to head in, and have a look.

I checked another room, nothing, empty. One more. Bingo. The bathroom. I pushed the handle down, and pulled the door, opening with a creak.

Creepy. I head to the sink, and rest my hands on each side, after turning it on. I let out a sigh, and cup my hands, collecting water, and splashing it on my face. 

I could hear mumbling. I sneak up to the door, and place my head on the center.

"I'm not sure if she'll make it, Wayzz." The voice said. Who is Wayzz?

"Have hope, Master," said another, different voice.

"I want to, but…" They stopped talking. Then I realised I wasn't in the bathroom anymore. "Uh… Hi" I stammered. I was standing in the presence of an elderly man, and this… flying… bug.. Turtle… thing.

"Hello, M-Marinette! Did you forget it was push?" He said fearfully. Who? "Um, yeah, that's it..." I lied. Who are these people? Why am I here? The man snapped me out of my thoughts. The man waved in my face.

"Marinette? Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. Oh, so. I'm Marinette. "Alright then. I'll have answers soon enough, Alya is getting me some supplies, so you're on your own for now. Is that alright?" He smiled. Again, I nodded. "Take a seat over there, for now" He pointed to where me and… Alya were sitting before. He went into the room behind him, and I took a peek, right before the door closed. I let out a tiny gasp.

So many ingredients… is that a… syringe? What are they doing to me? What is wrong with me? I took a look around, and when I had the chance… I ran… I snuck out the door, and ran as fast as I could, as far as I could. I had to get away. Wherever 'Away' is.

(A/N Life is Strange 2 reference; Away)

**A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A ~To be continued~ A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A\V/A**


End file.
